SHECREATURE
by sexykittenshine
Summary: What if your friend wasn't human and you never knew. What if one night you followed your friend and found out some very surprising news or maybe some else had to be the one to tell you lets see what happens when Hermione goes back and time and she has to
1. Were The Troubles Begin

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
SHE-CREATURE  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing you know of just yet  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Summary-What if your friend wasn't human and you never knew. What if one night you followed your and found out some very surprising news or maybe some else had to be the one to tell you lets see what happens when Hermione goes back and time and she has to tell her new friends before snape tells it.Mpreg maybe should I   
  
AUTHOR- Yes this is a slash inhuman Hermoine and others rated for abuse sexual situations and it has alot of just Hermione veiw on things hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter1The Trouble Begin  
  
Im sitting here waiting for what might happen next. No one supects me to unlike them. They think of   
  
me as everyone else. I assure you they a totally wrong far wrong what they have thought. I would   
  
havethought they would have got it after all the my story was I was a muggleborn but with the   
  
knowledgeI knew I thought they would doubt me. I was going home for the summer I was ready to   
  
hunt for my next victim. I hadn't ate very well while I was at Hogwarts. I ate, slept, and woke as if I  
  
was one of them. Now it was time for me to be with my own kind. I was the queen of a special kind of  
  
mermaids. NO we weren't the ones people came up to a pet. The got the last of those years ago. We  
  
lived on a uncharted island. The only time you could see our island was when the full moon shone   
  
brightly and over our home. Then again you wouldn't want to see it then anyway. You may ask why   
  
why wouldn't I want to see a uncharted island inhabited with mermaids on a claming full moon. I'll tell  
  
why that's when we feed I hope you still plan to come we would love you for dinner. I used a glamour  
  
charm on my self while I was at Hogwarts. I didn't think the headmaster would be to fond of a   
  
mermaid walking around that was bound to attack anyone she didn't like and and eat them for lunch.  
  
At Hogwarts I just let my meals walk by me as if I took no notice of them. I wanted to have malfoy as  
  
a meal he was becoming quite the pain in the fin. Maybe if I showed him what I was he would back off  
  
but I really doubt it. I was home and fed well watered and ready to do whatever was to expected of  
  
me. I was ready to go and see what the wizards wanted when some struck me in the back. I dont   
  
know what it was or who it was that attacked me but all I know is this is where my trouble really   
  
began. 


	2. Let The Fun Begin

--------------------------------------------------------  
  
SHE-CREATURE  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing you know of just yet  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Summary-What if your friend wasn't human and you never knew. What if one night you followed your and found out some very surprising news or maybe some else had to be the one to tell you lets see what happens when Hermione goes back and time and she has to tell her new friends before snape tells it.Mpreg maybe should I   
  
AUTHOR- Yes this is a slash inhuman Hermoine and others rated for abuse sexual situations and it has alot of just Hermione veiw on things hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter2 Let The Fun Begin  
  
I walked around she what was goinig on in this new and to me   
  
uncharted world. I saw someone so I just walked in the other  
  
direction. While passing by I caught a bit of a Very surpiseing   
  
conversation. "so he already got what he needs to do it" that was  
  
said by some strange women. A man replied honestly and in a wisper   
  
"Yea he has all he would need for at least a good month the stupid  
  
.............". He didn't finish his sentence he looked around to   
  
see who was listening. I turned as if I was staring into the huge   
  
lake seeing a arm come up. O well not like I was going to save   
  
anyone but then again mother always says let them trust is to do   
  
something to make them trust. I walk to the lake muttering I was   
  
going to regret this someday. The person I saved seemed was well   
  
the WALKING BLOODY DEAD. I didn't want to see what happened next  
  
maybe I was wrong. If I had let him die He won't cause Harry so   
  
much pain later on down the road. I growled at what I had done.   
  
I was going to be in so much trouble when I got back to my time but  
  
right now was not the time to worry how was I going to explain how  
  
I got here and what was my name. Well the name I wasn't to worried   
  
I was worried with how I got here and the who what when why and how   
  
questions. Well I could say I was french since I was learing the  
  
languge on my own. Well now I was really in a hole he knew french.  
  
I knew enough to hold a small conversation. So I began with a slow   
  
pace and began to speak clearly expecting to stutter it all out in   
  
in one sentence. "Ja'mapple JR alors VOus vous appleaz comment" I   
  
was surpised how nice it came out. It actully came out clam and cool with a collect voice. HE began to speak next but with a   
  
natural speaking ablilty for this languge. "Alors Ja'mapple Sirius".  
  
I found him quite handsome and inserting he was well something to   
  
study. He got more antention than my favorite do did. He was quite   
  
well rite now I don't know how to put it. I was interrupted from my   
  
thoughts by my stomach it was time for me to feed. I told him that   
  
I had left something and ran towards the forest. I heard and smelt   
  
a demon close by I got ready to strike. He shot out in front of me.   
  
I was thinking today was my lucky day. It was my first time I   
  
haven't got caught. Well trust me my luck ran out cause out came   
  
the one and only Dumbledore. I smirk into my meal ready for him to  
  
draw his wand. The thing that surprised me was he didn't he just  
  
sat there and watched me eat. I looked up from my victim and saw   
  
those damn twinlking eyes they got on my last nerves. I growled and   
  
let him know I was not in the mood to talk about anything. HE   
  
didn't back away. He was begging for it I turned in to one of the   
  
most feared creatures a crison. They are a mix between a spinx and   
  
a three headed dog very dangerous. Still the old man didn't leave   
  
well you got to make an example out of somebody I guess.   
  
Please review tell me what you think see what happens to dumbledore  
  
Chapter3 He got what he deserved. 


End file.
